


5. the calm before the storm

by cfvg_playground



Series: the price of love is loss (but we still pay, we love anyways) [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Found Family, Gen, No Beta we die like Miguel, No one knows what's going on, Social Media, chronospotting, cray air is really nice, cryptid, everyone is confused like all the time, except maybe Nome, gear chronicle is a very nice clan, he knows way too much, moral pandemics, no beta we die in triple crit, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfvg_playground/pseuds/cfvg_playground
Summary: If only they knew, if only they could've seen, that this was only the beginning of a new battle.That this was only the beginning of a new war.That this- this was only the calm before the storm.
Series: the price of love is loss (but we still pay, we love anyways) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	5. the calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727032) by Lord Trent Blackmore. 



#  **TOP STORIES**

##  **Mysterious boy found unconscious on private island**

#####  **...finalists of the Messiah Scramble found a strange boy on the private island owned by the Tatsunagi Foundation...**

##  **He and his son's bodies were never found after a lab explosion. Eight years later, his son was discovered comatose and...**

#####  **12-year-old Shindou Chrono was found alive on an isolated private island, representatives of the Tatsunagi Foundation stating...**

##  **UPDATE: Missing boy discovered after 8 years found with memory loss**

#####  **A missing Japanese boy found alive after 8 years reportedly has no recollection of where he was during those...**

* * *

_He knew that he could never forget._

_How his big-bros’ eyes lit up as they saw the birthday cake he made for himself, the way he whined and complained about wanting to keep it a surprise from them._

_(He knew he would never forget.)_

* * *

#  **THE PENDING BRAIN CELLS PODCAST**

#####  **Episode 62- The Unusual Re-appearance of Chrono Shindou**

\--

[00:01:42]

_"Wait... are you telling me that Tokura Misaki- who is_

_just the most amazing cardfighter I've ever seen and_

_I will make a one-hundred slide presentation attesting_

_to that-_

_"-didn't you make one yesterday?"_

_"I'll make a two-hundred slide one then! Back_

_to the case, she somehow found a random kid…_

_Chrono was his name right?_

_“Yeah, Shindou Chrono.”_

_“Okay, so with the rest of Q4 on a private island_

_in the middle of nowhere, they just found him?"_

_"Yep, them and Ibuki Kouji."_

_"I'm going to call that guy sus."_

_"Oho, this early? Is this because he_

_beat Misaki behind the scenes?"_

_"...Okay, maybe that's one of the reasons, but he_

_was also just so creepy and mean through the_

_whole Scramble!"_

_"His bird's beak was pretty creepy too."_

_"Okay, for once I can actually understand_

_why you're so scared of bird beaks when I_

_saw that one bird. But- I will say, it holds_

_absolutely no power over our emu overlords!"_

_"All hail our emu overlords, for they sustain_

_us on this foolish planet."_

_"All hail our emu overlords! Okay, so there's_

_an unconscious boy on the island. No big_

_deal, maybe he was one of the spectators?"_

_"Could've been, if that boy hadn't popped out_

_of thin air."_

_"...I'm sorry, can you repeat that, Levi?"_

_"It's actually been confirmed in a statement_

_given by the Tatsunagi Foundation."_

_"There's no way that could've actually happened."_

_"If you think this is bad, he somehow_

_appeared out of thin air... with only_

_one leg."_

_"..."_

_"Hello? Are you still with us?"_

_"Levi?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...are you sure you didn't accidentally take_

_something from a conspiracy theory forum again?"_

_"I swear- Lynn, that was one time!"_

* * *

_“Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon unit reporting.”_

_An arrogant, metallic voice rang within the system._

_“Statement: This Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon unit has Locked a humanoid. This humanoid had attempted to communicate with this unit before running.”_

_The unit gave the smallest resemblance of a look of suspicion as he turned to the Locked humanoid, a gleam of disgust in his eyes. “Addition: It is likely that this creature has seen our temporary base. Report completed.”_

_“Query: What shall this unit do with this creature?”_

_“Well, this is certainly a peculiar situation you’ve brought to my attention.”_

* * *

**whatinthefactual reblogged buttereatingcryptid**

> **just-a-prosian** asked:
> 
> Hi! Can you please cover some theories of what happened to shindou chrono and tell me your favourite? I'm on a mystery binge right now and I'm kind of curious on your opinion on the whole matter lol

> **buttereatingcryptid** answered: 
> 
> Oh wow, that's actually one of my favourite mysteries atm! Honestly, because there's just so little, if any, evidence on the case, my favourite theory is a bit of a weird one. So, buckle up, and let's look into some of the main theories on this case!
> 
>   * Third-party figures had intended to kidnap Shindou Rive but accidentally brought Chrono too. I have to admit, this theory would’ve been my favourite if it actually had any plausible suspects? Shindou Rive was fairly liked throughout his community, and officials have stated that he wasn’t involved in any shady business either. Maybe some high-level cardfighters were attempting to prevent the steadily-rising Team Nippon from winning more championships, but that sounds like something that would happen in an anime than something that would actually happen in real life.
> 

> 
>   * Shindou Rive had staged the explosion in order to run away with his son. This theory, while it does seem somewhat plausible at first, does mean that Rive was willing to injure multiple scientists and even Myoujin Ryuzu, the head scientist, who was by all accounts a good friend of Rive’s. And for what reason would Rive try and run away with his son? It's confirmed by the authorities that he wasn't being hunted by loan sharks or anything like that, and their belongings were also found in the remains of the lab. 
> 

> 
>   * Chrono had been kidnapped by aliens. Okay, I never said that my favourite theory would be the most plausible, but hear me out. This can explain how Chrono had supposedly popped out of thin air, how he has no recollection of what happened to him during those eight years, and most of all, his leg. Public medical reports and experiments have shown that it was unusual how cleanly Chrono's leg would have had to have been removed. Side note, this report also states how the most plausible method of removing his leg would've been an advanced laser of sorts?? Aliens with lasers definitely sound possible to me, if very terrifying.
> 


**whatinthefactual**

aliens actually sound the most plausible out of the three??

#aliensarecatchingupwithus #pleasedonttakemenext #ohwelllasersarespecific #shindouchrono #shindourive #chronospotting

10, 023 notes

* * *

_"However,” the low voice of the unit’s superior rang with clear amusement. “My answer is clear.”_

_One could almost hear the callous laughter in those words, the curve of a smirk as the commander decreed his order._

_“Maim the creature, but keep it alive._

_I intend to teach it a lesson it will never forget.”_

* * *

#  **FRAYS ON CRAY**

#####  **Teamsode 65- TRY3**

828, 079 Views

\--

[0:56]

_(Two teenagers sit behind a wooden desk, Vanguard decks, papers, writing tools, and laptops laid before them. A girl is tapping her chin as the boy beside her looks on expectantly, before she shrugs. He begins to type onto his laptop, to which a drumroll audio clip began to blare, the girl rolling her eyes and groaning dramatically.)_

**HARUKI ITO:** It's... Team TRY3!

**ELLIANA LIM:**...is it weird that I have no idea who that team is?

**HARUKI ITO:** Surprisingly, no. They really just came out of nowhere, defeating a lot of our top picks for frontrunners, like Team Wanderer. Heck, they even beat someone from Team Demise!

**ELLIANA LIM:** Wha- how? Who's in this magic team?

**HARUKI ITO:** Honestly, I don't know how they did it. Okay, so let's start out with the most normal one, Anjou Tokoha.

**ELLIANA LIM:** Hm, that surname sounds familiar... is she related to Anjou Mamoru by any chance?

**HARUKI ITO:** She's his younger sister, actually. Records do show that she's been playing Vanguard for the longest time out of this trio, and her gameplay is definitely strong too. Lots of combos and set-up needed with her Neo Nectar deck.

**ELLIANA LIM:** Makes sense, must've learnt some tips from her brother.

**HARUKI ITO:** Next on the list we have Kiba Shion, he's the heir to the Kiba Group, it's one of the wealthiest companies in the world.

**ELLIANA LIM:** Oh wait what?

**HARUKI ITO:** Yep, records do show that he's been playing his Royal Paladin deck for years, so maybe he could've trained with a Vanguard coach of sorts? He is definitely a really good player, very technical and strategic in his playstyle.

**ELLIANA LIM:** Hm, that makes sense. Who's the weirdest member of this team then?

**HARUKI ITO:** Actually, I think you might actually recognise this name, considering the fact that just last week you binged on Pending Brain Cells for a whole day.

**ELLIANA LIM:** Wait... what? Are you telling me some sort of cryptid plays Vanguard?

**HARUKI ITO:** I guess you can call him a cryptid, but maybe this will ring a bell: his name's Shindou Chrono.

_(Liana slams her palms on the table, Haruki almost jumping out of his chair. She looks at him as if he were a traitor, and he tries not to laugh.)_

**HARUKI ITO:** You okay, Liana?

**ELLIANA LIM:** You- you did not tell me that Shindou-freaking-Chrono played on this team! You didn't let me find out about it!

**HARUKI ITO:** He also plays Gear Chronicle.

**ELLIANA LIM:** That one urban legend clan? _(She sits back down, looking slightly less betrayed.)_ Not too surprised by that, somehow.

**HARUKI ITO:** Now that you're not going to murder me, well at least not immediately... will you be mad if I said that even though he's reportedly only played Vanguard for less than six months, he was the one who won a match against Team Demise?

**ELLIANA LIM:**...excuse me, what?

**HARUKI ITO:** And reportedly Katsuragi Kamui in his very first match? And Jaime Alcaraz? And Baba Takeru? And-

_(Liana inhales deeply, before suddenly dropping her head onto the table. Haruki stops speaking and pats her back comfortingly, nodding in shared confusion.)_

**HARUKI ITO:** I know, I know.

* * *

_“I shall reward you.”_

_The dragon’s shadow loomed over the floor like an infinite abyss. A curved, sharp shape, not unlike the inevitable scythe of death itself, crept up on his face, contorting into a twisted smile._

_“For your arrogance.”_

* * *

#  **Reyna's Revelation: A Vanguard Blog**

###  **Questioning triple-crits and miracle-heals one at a time**

#####  **Tuesday, X/Xth/20XX**

##  **What Happened to the United Sanctuary Branch?**

...

Now that we've covered the intense and exhilarating matches of Anjou Tokoha VS. Hashima Rin, Kiba Shion VS. Shinonome Shouma, and Shindou Chrono VS. Asukawa Taiyou, it's time to address the elephant in the room- er, post. That is, the match between Shindou Chrono and [ former Branch Manager Kanzaki Yuichirou.  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0)

For a boy who's been playing Vanguard for less than a year, with some reports even stating that he hadn't even been playing Vanguard for more than six months, to beat one of the best Shadow Paladin players around? That already sounds insane, and this isn't even the strangest part of this match!

According to former players of the United Sanctuary Branch, an _actual unit_ apparently appeared and supposedly _punched_ Kanzaki off the platform. It sounds crazy, but there are actual pictures I found that show this strange, looming shadow. It's also been pointed out how this unit vaguely looks like Shindou's avatar: Chronojet Dragon.

Although, it is also very possible that this was simply just smoke being smoke and making strange shapes and shadows. However, the same cannot be said for the fact that Kanzaki was supposedly punched off the platform. If we did say he simply slipped and fell, it wouldn't have matched the way he flew off the platform and into the water below. The physics just doesn't add up, but neither does the fact that an actual unit could've punched him off the platform.

On the matter of Kanzaki, rumours have been flying around on the United Sanctuary Branch resembling a cult under his management...

* * *

_The way his first big-bro kept tapping his foot against the floor, the way his sword kept slipping to the ground as the trio walked to their destination._

_His big-bro never dropped his sword._

_(He knew he would never forget.)_

* * *

###  **awildswirlhasappeared**

[An extremely sped-up video of the Magallanica G Quest match between Soryu Leon and Shinou Chrono- the latter's swirl is clearly front and centre of the shot. It's almost curious why the shot was so focused on Shindou, or why the shot was focused on his swirl at all- that is, until after exactly 23 seconds-

the swirl starts to _twitch._

It's very subtle; very slight and only for a few seconds. But it was clearly moving, and for no apparent reason- that is, until one realised that exactly 3 seconds later- Shindou Chrono, with absolutely no cards in hand, pulled the Grade 3 he needed to Stride that turn.

One would've assumed that it was a strange, one-time sort of coincidence someone would see and go "oh, that's strange" before moving on to actually worthwhile endeavours.

The person filming this video clearly wasn't that someone.

Why?

Well, there was the fact that the person kept filming, of course. The light-pink swirl remained stationary- but alas, it was a temporary state- for it began to move _again._

And this time, exactly _2_ seconds after it returned to its stationary state-

Shindou Chrono pulled the critical trigger he needed to break through Soryu Leon's defense- and as everyone later realised-

the critical trigger he needed to win the game.]

———

❤️ **45, 094 Likes**

**awildswirlhasappeared** question: does having a hairstyle with a swirl give you the power to beat a literal clan master? ****

apparently, yes.

yes it does.

———

_view all 171 comments_

**naruhsamakami** truly, one of the greatest mysteries of our generation

**pendingbraincells ☑️** does he actually have magic cryptid powers?? Or does his swirl give him the magic cryptid powers???

**kamuithegreat ☑️** can confirm, his swirl has magic cryptid powers 

* * *

_The way his second big-bro only asked him a few questions about the cake suddenly and erratically, the way he kept quiet through most of the way there._

_His big-bro was never this silent._

_(He knew he would never forget.)_

* * *

#  **G Quests (AKA: how is Team TRY3 so op?!)**

##  **TRIPLE CRIT**

###  **7 videos **· 972, 837 views · Updated 2 days ago****

**wait how did shindou chrono beat THE soryu leon? (Magallanica G Quest)**

TRIPLE CRIT

**shion is too op (The Dragon Empire G Quest)**

TRIPLE CRIT

**tokoha: the power of plants propels me to victory (The Zoo Branch G Quest Pt. 1)**

TRIPLE CRIT

**shion is too op: the sequel (The Zoo Branch G Quest Pt. 2)**

TRIPLE CRIT

**are we even surprised with chrono anymore? (The Star Gate G Quest)**

TRIPLE CRIT

**is shindou chrono an anime protagonist? (The United Sanctuary G Quest)**

TRIPLE CRIT

**the sheer power of socks (The Dark Zone G Quest)**

TRIPLE CRIT

* * *

_How the rest of his family was there already, just as they always tried to be, just as they always promised to be-_

_just as they always were._

_(He knew that they would never forget.)_

* * *

##  **The Vanguard Association Official Website**

TOKYO, X/XTH/20XX

###  **GENERATION QUEST ULTIMATE STAGE**

We are proud to announce the Ultimate Stage of the Generation Quests, to be held on X Xth, 20XX.

This event will feature three consecutive matches between Team TRY3, the only team to win 10 points at all Generation Quests, and a Dream Team assembled specifically for the Ultimate Stage. This event will be held at the main Vanguard Association Headquarters and tickets go on sale tomorrow at 15:00 JST.

For more information, please ask questions in our FAQ section.

* * *

_The way his heart slowly sank to his ankles as he looked around the room, and knew._

_(He knew, deep down, that he would forget.)_

* * *

**gofundme.com/f/united-sanctuary-and-dragon-empire-branch-restoration-fund**

—

**The United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire Branch Restoration Fund**

Hello and thank you for visiting this page! Last week, a gas explosion occurred at the Dragon Empire Branch. 7 people were heavily injured and hospitalised, including Kagero Clan Leader Anjou Mamoru, who is currently in a coma. A similar incident occurred last week in the United Sanctuary Branch, leading to the injuries of many children.

As the Vanguard community, we want to help and support the Vanguard Association the best we can! By donating to this fund, you can help do your part to help rebuild these spaces, helping fellow Vanguard players and fans of all ages to continue having fun playing our beloved game!

The Vanguard Association has already been contacted and has approved of this, they will be receiving every last yen raised from this fund. (receipt) Thank you for reading this, and we hope you can help support our community in what ways you can!

**¥11,293,187** raised of ¥5,000,000 goal

* * *

_How his family’s words fell upon him like bricks onto glass, how fragile that glass was-_

_and how he never knew._

_(He knew that he could never forget.)_

* * *

**The Tokyo Record ✓** @thetokyorecord

BREAKING: Colossal Light Pillar Appears in Shinjuku

japanreporter.co.jp

**The Japan Reporter ✓** @japanreporter

BREAKING: Giant Column of Light in Japan Causes Mass Hallucination

japanreporter.jp/english/

**Japan Weekly** **✓** @Japan_Weekly

Scientists Say Light Column in Shinjuku May Connect to Another World

https://japan-weekly.com/news/article/0...

* * *

_The way he ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until his leg could work no more, until he fell to his knees on the ashes of a blazing world, clasping his hands above his head- and wished._

_(He wished, above all-_

_that he would forget.)_

* * *

**KAMUI** @KamuiTheGreat **☑️**

Our first Curly Cup Shop Tournament! #curlycup #ChronoSpotting #AWildChrono

[A selfie of a brightly-decorated CC2, Kamui’s grinning in the corner of the photo, holding up a peace sign. 

Kumi and Luna are playing a tag-team match against Taiyou and Hiroki, Kumi waving two critical triggers in Hiroki’s face with a smug smile. Luna’s cheering Kumi on with Taiyou patting Hiroki’s back, the boy in question dramatically indignant.

Behind them are Shion and Am, locked in an intense cardfight. Their eyes are shining with fierce excitement, stances battle-ready and smirks wide and smug. It’s obvious that their minds are whirring at speeds too quickly for mere mortals to comprehend, but it’s even more obvious that they’re having fun with this match.

To the side of the picture lied Jaime attempting to do Chrono’s hair, with Tokoha and Enishi on his left and right respectively. Chrono’s wincing slightly as Jaime tied his hair into increasingly tight braids, looking to a copy of Flower Princess of Spring’s Beginning, Primavera as reference. Tokoha’s facepalming, though a smile threatened to peek through her hand. Enishi’s pointing at the card and seemed to be advising Jaime on how to do the hair, with his disposition, while still hesitant, considerably more relaxed than usual.

At the very edge of the selfie was Ibuki and Mamoru amicably chatting, the two of them almost completely hidden from the picture. But, this shot of them together was enough to see that the two’s postures were comfortable and at ease. Mamoru looked to be sharing an anecdote, his beam bright, with Ibuki nodding along, smiling softly.

Recognisable figures like Branch Chiefs were scattered throughout the picture, chatting amongst themselves or with members of Trinity Dragon. A baby in a carrier was strapped to the Dragon Empire Branch Chief’s chest, the man beaming proudly.

A snapshot in time, a rare moment of peace and joy, plain and simple. This was the end of war, they mused, the end of the battle they had been fighting for the past few months, the beginning of an era of peace.

If only they knew, if only they could've seen, that this was only the beginning of a new battle.

That this was only the beginning of a new war.

That this- this was only the calm before the storm.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you've enjoyed it, and please leave any theories you have down below!!
> 
> (oh! This is also the first fic of cfvg_playground, the ao3 account for the [cfvg playground discord server](https://discord.com/invite/Gx4EAW6r9u)! Come join us in brainstorming how to angst characters most efficiently, shouting about all of Vanguard's super-underutilised side characters or just sitting back to enjoy the chaos! We hope we'll see you there!!)


End file.
